


An Detective's illness

by Aquietwriter25



Category: SIMULACRA (Kaigan Games OÜ Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Older Man/Younger Man, Pre-Slash, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: The Simulacra has been taken care of Kyle the journalist helping Detective Murilo crack the case, still shooken up Detective Murilo stays with him for the night.Unfortunately the Detective has neglected his health to obessed with the case, leaving him to come down with an terrible cold.Kyle nurses the older Detective back to health, and even develops an relationship along the way.
Relationships: Detective Murlio/Kyle
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Never in an million years did Kyle think hed get such an odd and strenuous adventure but after everything he was able to save the new beginnings lives, even though he wouldnt ever look at life the same way again.

Flopping on the couch Kyle threw an hand over his eyes body still working with adrenalin, he could feel his frame shaking slightly. Good thing he was sitting down.

Kyle's eyes wearily opened hearing an soft dinging noise of Maya's phone, blinking he gazed at the message which was from Detective Murilo.

How you holding up kid? It wrote.

Shakey hands made to lie when he thought better of it,and instead wrote not doing to good.

Where is your location im coming over, you shouldnt be alone tonight. I'll bring food. You certainly earned it.

Once giving his address and keeping the door unlocked despite his paranoia Kyle went into his room getting under the covers. He must have fallen asleep as he jolted feeling an large hand touch his forehead.

"Easy kid". The deep tone soft. "Your ok it's just me".

Kyle relaxed after an moment lips smiling tiredly at the amazing smell of Chinese food.

"Hope you like Chinese". Dectecive Murlio turned to the bag of food. "Didnt know what you liked so I got an verity of things. 

"Thanks". Kyle's tone soft taking the food with shakey hands, body surprisingly relaxing as he felt the detective's warm large hand touch his. 

"Kid look at me".

Kyle slowly gazed up at Murlios eyes which were surprisingly soft.

"Whatever happened it's ok. It's over you did good. I wont make you tell me now. But tommrow I want to know everything ok?".

"Your staying the night?". Kyle asked surprised.

"I dont think it's an good idea for you to be alone tonight do you?. Do you have any family or friends in the area?".

"My family is an few states away, I dont have any friends".

"Well then I am not going anywhere tonight, you saved my butt kid. I'm not letting you handle this alone".

"Call me Kyle".

"Only if you call me Murilo". The Detective lips twitched.

The two males went back to eatting Kyle couldnt help but notice the way the older mans body sagged and the exhaustion on his features, poor guy had probably ran himself ragged with this case. 

"Hey". Kyle stated quietly his hand touching Murilos arm. "You did good. I couldnt have done this without you".

Murlio smiled tiredly an genuine smile his hand reached over touching Kyle's own, which Kyle would admit it felt nice. Soothing comforting.

"Thanks kid. I couldnt have done it without you to. You really saved my butt back there. I would have been in an ton of legal trouble if it wasent for you. Thank you".

"Anytime". Kyle yawned blinking sleepy earning an quiet chuckle from Murlio.

"C'mon time for you to get some sleep, after the adventure we've both been on we both could use some". He yawned scrubbing an hand over his face standing to stretch. "I'll take the couch".

"Could you stay?". Kyle stammered going deep red. "I just dont wanna be alone".

The Detectives lips twitched into an tired smile running an hand over his head.

"Sure Kyle. I'll stay im not going anywhere". 

Kyle scooted over which prompted Murilo to lay down letting out an contrnt sigh at the cool sheets hitting his tired body, grunting he turned on his side towards Kyle who was all curled up in the blanket like an burrito. Murilo ran his fingers through Kyle's hair who leaned into the touch.

The touch felt amazing. 

Kyle made an tired noise as he was tugged into the older mans arms his face buried into his neck strong arms wrapped around his frame. 

It has been an long while since he last was held which is why it wasent surprisingly when he quickly fell asleep body wrapped up safely in the detectives arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyle's eyes fluttered opened an few hours later he could hear Murlio grumble to himself his body moving around unable to get into an comfortable position his body aching somthing fierce.

"Are you ok?". Kyle stated yawning scooting closer to the older man.

Murilo stiffened body still pointed away from him.

"I'm fine dont worry bout it". Murilos voicd deep prompting Kyle to frown, suspicious he reached over placing his hand on Murilos brow confirming his suspicions at the heat radiating from his skin.

Before Murlio could stop himself he leaned into the touch eyes fluttering an slight sigh escaping his mouth his body turning towards the hand, he blinked an few times wearily at Kyle eyes drifting shut as the younger man touched his cheek.

He couldnt help but lean into the touch 

"I think you should take off from work tommrow. We did good work. You need the rest, you've been running yourself ragged. I have off tommrow your more then welcome to spend another night. I will take care of you".

An large hand reached up taking Kyle's hand into his own, pressing it to his face.

"You barley know me kid". Murlio croaked wearily. "Why are you doing this".

"If it wasent for you those kids wouldnt have been saved. You also helped me. I may not know you well, but I can tell your the kind of person to throw themselves into their work. And disregard their own health. We worked well together i wanna stay in your life".

Warmth filled the Detective's heart he wasent used to having people WANT to be around him, he hed no one. No family. Not many friends. To have someone want to be around him, let along take care of him. 

The feeling felt wonderful.

An cool cloth touched his forehead startling him he had been so much in thought he didnt notice Kyle go into his bathroom, coming back with an cool cloth and some meds.

Once Murlio was situated Kyle crawled back into bed to his surprise and happiness Murlio scooted closer nudging himself into his own arms, arms wrapped around him, head on the same pillow. He pushed his heated face against his neck, an breath breathing against his skin. His body sagged into the hold.

Arms wrapped around the larger Male knowing he was aching Kyle gently ran his nails up and down the mans back who let out soft noises of bliss.

"That feels amazing". Murlio murmered face pressed into Kyle's neck an breathy sigh escaping his mouth, his body sagged against Kyle eyes fluttering shut.

"Go to sleep". Kyle's tone soft. "I will take care of you".

With an content sigh Detective Murilo allowed himself to drift into slumber, feeling content and safe in Kyle's arms.


End file.
